


Done Fighting

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Gwen Bashing, Jack fights for Ianto, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Sadness, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has come back to his team from the YTNW. Then John Hart had to stop by and create chaos. In the middle of it all Jack asks Ianto out on a date. While avoiding themselves for the next 24 hours Jack treats the team to a luxury hotel. But it doesn't go as Jack planned. Somehow Gwen thinks her and Jack are getting married, and Ianto....is done fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> This might turn into more chapters depending on the reception of the story. I appreciate comments, especially if you want it to continue for another chapter. Cheers.

Ianto went forward to reception and was able to secure 5 rooms. Jack hung back and was talking to the rest of the team, telling them to order room service, Gwen to call Rhys. They would talk in the morning and Jack would explain more then. Ianto came back and held out the room keys like a magician encouraging an audience member to pick a card. After everyone had chosen, Jack noticed that luck was on his side and Ianto’s room was right next to his. Ianto did not look happy but it was hard to tell. He hadn’t actually gotten a chance to talk to Ianto since he had come back.  Ianto had asked him if he was going back to his doctor and when Jack told him he came back for him, he had meant it with every fiber of his being. He included the rest of the team afterwards and the look Ianto gave him was indecipherable. Aside from the stuttering proposition of a date, which Jack had to admit was not his smoothest proposition, Ianto had barely spoken to anyone at all, and had been rather distant, showing little emotion. Jack was a bit worried and hoped he would have a chance to smooth things over once they got to their rooms.

They all quietly made the way down the hallway to their rooms, they were on the same floor but only Jack and Ianto had rooms next to each other. Gwen saw and quickly pulled Ianto’s elbow and asked if he wanted to trade, quietly so the others wouldn’t hear, which of course they all heard, her voice carrying in the empty hallway.

Jack was both hesitant and angry that Gwen would force Ianto into choosing. Ianto shrugged and said it didn’t matter to him and offered the room card to Gwen. Gwen grabbed at the card greedily and smiled in triumph.

“it’s for the best, pet.” She tells Ianto squeezing his elbow before she let’s go. Gwen looks at Jack as she enters the room. Owen and Tosh saw the interaction, glared at Jack then continued onto their rooms Ianto following behind. Jack wanted to call out, to call Ianto back but he didn’t. Jack entered the suite and looked around it was nice the bed was a king size he had wanted to share with Ianto. Jack wondered why Ianto didn’t object to Gwen’s suggestion, didn't fight to remain in the connecting room next to Jack. He saw the connecting door (made sure it was locked) and deciding to put off the Welshwoman went and took a long hot shower followed by a long hot bath. It was well past midnight when Jack found himself in front of Ianto’s door. Jack was going to knock then decided if Ianto was asleep he didn’t want to wake him, so he used his VM to open the door. The room was the same as Jack’s in every respect except there was a giant size whirlpool tub by the windows. Ianto was sleeping on the bed. Jack quietly walked over and looked at him. Jack stroked his head hoping to wake him up with a gentle touch, but Ianto was deeply asleep. Jack looked over and saw on the night stand a glass of water and a pill bottle. Holding it up to the light Jack saw they were sleeping pills. _So much for talking tonight_ , Jack undressed and climbed behind Ianto spooning him. Jack petted and stroked Ianto for a long while before finally falling asleep.

Ianto woke the next morning groggy and slightly hung over from the sleeping pills. He hated taking them but it was the only way he was able to get those deep long hours of sleep he needed. He also noticed, once he was awake that he wasn’t alone there was a tan arm draped across his hip resting on his thigh.

Ianto tensed then slide out of the bed making towards the showers.

“Ianto.” Jack voice was quiet.

Ianto paused not looking behind, his heart was broken from the last few months the last 24 hours were the final straw. Sure Jack might have said he came back for Ianto, that is until him and Gwen were in the cells and Jack professed coming back for her. The look on his face when he saw she was engaged and Gwen’s quip, ‘well no one else would have me,’ made it pretty clear to Ianto the two were star-crossed lovers, something Ianto had tried to deny for months. Which meant Jack, as usual, would use Ianto as a fall back plan. And even though Ianto said yes he would go out on a date he doubted Jack had meant any of it, and only asked because Gwen was engaged. He shook his head and continued onto the showers.

Ianto turned on the shower and stepped into the steamy hot spray. He braced himself against the wall with his hands, and hung his head letting the tears slide down his cheeks to the floor drain while the water pounded his shoulders.

Jack watched a naked Ianto walk to the showers, he noticed a few new scars across his back and arms, some quite deep, that were not there four months ago. The sight made Jack’s heart beat a little faster from worry.

Jack followed Ianto to the showers and saw him crying. Jack stepped in and wrapped his arms around Ianto. He wanted to turn the younger man so he could hold him but Ianto refused to budge. So instead he held on tight and stroked his back, placing small kisses on his shoulders and whisper soothing words.

What Jack really wanted was for Ianto to sooth him, to tell him everything was going to be fine, they were going to be fine. Jack wanted Ianto to wrap his arms around him and curl up on the bed holding and touching each other. Jack needed that reassurance, but the tense shoulder made it clear that Jack’s needs would have to wait.

Ianto pushed out of Jack’s embrace and stepped out of the shower, leaving Jack under the hot spray. Jack turned off the shower and quickly followed. Ianto was reaching for a towel when Jack gently grabbed his arm and turned him.

“I can’t do this anymore Jack.” Ianto looked utterly forlorn and broken.

Fear crawled up Jack’s spine. He had never expected Ianto to leave him, ever. Ianto had stayed with Jack through thick and thin, their bond was unbreakable.

Ianto stepped away from Jack shaking his head, a tear slide down his cheek. Jack reached out to pull Ianto close to him but Ianto just stepped back further as more tears slide down.

“I tried, I really did. But I can’t, not any more. I can’t be there for y-you.” Ianto's voice broke on you.

Jack stepped forward and pulled a reluctant Ianto into an embrace. Ianto’s arms hung limp down by his sides while Jack held on tightly.

“Ianto please.” Jack whispered cradling Ianto’s head in his hand.

“No.” Ianto pulled away and looked at Jack, anger replacing sadness. Jack kept his arms around Ianto refusing to let him go.

“I’ve always looked after you, through everything. Everything you have put me through…not anymore. The Captain of 1941, The Doctor, John Hart, Gwen……you’ve made it clear that I’ve been fooling myself that I mean anything to you.”

“I came back for you.” Jack tried to explain.

“You came back for Gwen! We all heard you Jack! While you were gone we had an incident so the cells now have CCTV and audio 24/7, you broadcasted to everyone that you came back for her. I’m sure that if you go now she will break off her engagement to Rhys, you’ve wanted each other long enough. And I’m tired of fighting for you. Tired of fighting for you to notice me, for your affections, for every scrap of attention you so easily show everyone else. I’m done fighting for you Jack. Let me go, I’m cold.”

Jack reached for a towel and wrapped it around Ianto’s shoulders and pulled him close drying him off.

Jack rubbed and patted the still form, silently crying and cursing.

“Please Ianto. I need you” Jack couldn’t lose him, not now. He knew he could have treated Ianto better; he should have treated Ianto better. He had told himself after THAT year, he would come back and make a real go of it. Yes, Gwen’s engagement threw him, but appearances could be deceptive. He didn’t mean for it to look and sound the way it did. He asked Ianto out on a date that should mean something more…right? _Fuck he screwed up again and this time it is costing him Ianto...._

Ianto pulled out of Jack embrace grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist making for the bedroom and his clothes.

Ianto was jerked around and was shocked to see such a passionate look on Jack’s face. One he secretly dubbed the _I love Gwen but can't have her face_. A face that had never been directed at Ianto before.

“I won’t let you go, I need you Ianto, I want you. If there is someone else then I can share you (Jack hated saying those words. They were a lie, he couldn't, wouldn't share Ianto with anyone.)

Ianto was still shaking his head trying to pull out of Jack’s embrace.

“I’ll fight for you.” The passion and intensity of Jack’s voice startled Ianto. Sure he has heard that tone many times, when Jack and Gwen were arguing. “I mean it, whoever it is….Ianto….I love you. I won’t let you go.” Jack gripped Ianto's arm tightly as if Ianto would try to run.

Ianto froze as Jack placed his forehead on Ianto’s. Ianto was panicked, he had been hurt by Jack so many times before, it wasn’t fair for Jack to do this to him NOW! When Ianto had made his stand and pulled away. Ianto knew Jack was selfish, but hadn’t expected him to actually try to emotional blackmail Ianto into staying.

“No!” Ianto pulled away furious. He was tired of being used by Jack this was too much too soon.

“You left for months, fucked off with your doctor, you never intended to return, did you? Don’t lie to me.” Ianto whispered to Jack.

“I could have stayed with the Doc, he asked me too, but I came back for you Ianto. You were the one I thought of coming back to when I was gone, the one I missed the most, the one I longed for.” Jack poured all the truth into his words willing for Ianto to believe him. Yes, Jack admitted to himself there was _something_ between him and Gwen. A longing desire only because she was _forbidden fruit,_ it’s what made her desirable. It’s the wanting of what you can’t have. But his sweet Ianto, all the more better because of what they have shared for the last year. Ianto had simply walked his way through the maze of Jack’s defenses. It took leaving with the doctor to find out Ianto had meant more to him, that he loved him. Yes, passionately but more than just passion, an intense profound love, Jack had never experienced before.

It was Ianto Jack wanted on the Valiant when he died and woke alone. Ianto's arms wrapped around him whispering soothing words as Jack gasped back to life. It was Ianto Jack would picture when one of the guards raped him. It was Ianto Jack imagined going on dates with, or curled up in bed watching movies, when he drifted into fantasy to escape reality. It was Ianto......all this time it was Ianto. It only took Jack being tortured for a year to realize that.

“I promise _it_ will be different, _we_ will be different. I want us to be together, exclusively. I have all the time in the world to devote to you.” The passion and truth in Jack's voice left no doubt of his words.

Ianto was so torn. Words he had longed to hear were finally spoken, but _actions_ speak louder than _words_. And Jack’s past actions…spoke _volumes._

“Please Ianto, give me one last chance. You've never judged me by my past, please...don't start now” Jack said desperately as if he could read Ianto's mind, he pressed his lips onto Ianto in a chaste kiss. One hand stroking Ianto's cheek.

Ianto wanted to say no, to refuse out right, but they had been through so much together in the last year and a half and despite it all Ianto did love Jack, he would always love Jack, no matter the hurt, there would always be a part of Ianto deep down, that loved him. And...Jack loved him. He just said he loved him.

“Why? Why should I?” Ianto asked Jack. And he truly did want to know why he should give Jack another chance. He wanted Jack to convince him, he wanted Jack to fight for him this time!

“Because,” Jack whispered, “ there isn't any choice, just you and only you. No one, not Gwen, the Doc....I would choose you, always you Ianto, the one; constant, forgiving, loyal, patient, lover and companion in my long lonely life.I promise to prove to you that you will never doubt how I feel about you or your place in my heart ever again.” There were tears cascading down Jack’s cheeks as he realized the absolute truth in the matter.

“I need time…to think.” Ianto looked into Jack’s eye. Jack saw all the pain, sadness and hurt pouring out of the beautiful sea blue eyes that reminded him of the oceans on Boeshane; pain, sadness and hurt that Jack had caused with his callousness. _But no more, I won’t treat him like he is replaceable or take advantage of his feelings for me. No more....with Gwen......or anyone else.  
_

“It’s a start,” Jack rubbed Ianto’s forehead with his own, this kissed his temple pulled him in tight for a bone crushing hug and then let him go.

Ianto went and was sorting his clothes when there was a knock on the door. Ianto looked at the door and at Jack, they were both still in towels.

Jack smirked, seeing the dilemma Ianto was in. Wanting to open the door but not being dressed and of course Jack being in his room…..although no one would be that surprised.

The knock became louder, “Ianto! You in there!” It was Gwen.

Jack stepped around Ianto and opened the door to a surprised then angry Gwen.

After Gwen had taken the room key she had paced the room occasionally listening at the connecting door. When she heard Jack she called his name and tapped on the door, hoping he would open it and she could explain to him that her engagement to Rhys was only because Jack was gone. She had poured her heart out to the connecting door. Telling the door (Jack) how much she loved Jack, how they would be a great couple, how she had waited so long for Jack to tell her how he felt….

Seeing Jack in a towel in Ianto’s room! She was beyond angry. He came back for her! He said so himself. What was Jack playing at! Last screw for the tea boy!

Gwen marched in eyes blazing; she wasn’t sure who to be mad at first, Jack or Ianto.

“Ianto could you leave us for a few minutes, I need to talk to Jack.”

“No,” Ianto deadpanned.

“What?” Gwen whipped around and stared at Ianto.

“I said no, it’s my room, if you want to talk to Jack fine, but do it somewhere else. I would like to get dressed and go down to breakfast.” Ianto looked at them both pointedly, willing them to take it somewhere else. Jack realized he would need to defuse the situation and fast if he stood a chance of getting Ianto back.

Jack took Gwen’s elbow and lead her to the open door, “we can talk later Gwen, right now I need to talk to Ianto.”

Gwen opened her mouth to protest, then Jack felt a gentle shove at his elbow and the next thing he knew both him and Gwen were in the hallway with the door closed.

Gwen looked at Jack who was still wearing a towel, while Jack let out a bark of laughter. Jack tapped on the door, “Ianto I need my clothes could I…”

The door opened and an arm extends out with Jack’s clothes, which were then dropped unceremoniously on the floor. Jack bent down to pick them up when the door opened again and his shoes were gently tossed out.

“At least I have my key card,” Jack grinned at Gwen and started to walk back to his room with Gwen following.

“Jack we need to talk.” Jack dug in his pockets and pulled out his key card and opened the door, Gwen following him in.

“ look Gwen I need to get dressed, how about we talk after breakfast with the rest of the team. I was planning on calling a meeting together.”

“No Jack, I need to talk to you now, in private. I…we need to tell Rhys.” Gwen went on.

“tell Rhys what? Jack asked confused. “wait hold on.” Jack had picked up the hotel phone and dialed a number.

“Yes, hi, Captain Jack Harkness in room 803, I could use some help with ironing, my clothes are wrinkled. Yes, I see okay, no that is fine.” Jack hung up the phone. Jack had dialed Ianto’s room and tried to entice him into coming over and ironing Jack’s clothes. Ianto would never admit it but, thanks to Jack, ironing (both the word and action of) resulted in a Pavlovian response from Ianto. Every time Ianto would iron with Jack it would result in blushing, stammering and usually hot sex, thanks to Jack’s innovations regarding the ironing board, spray mister and Jack’s insistence he strip slowly and provocatively before items could be ironed.

Jack smiled at the thought of ironing. Sure Ianto might have turned him down, offered to call hotel services, but he stammered all the way through, which had the desired effect Jack was looking for. Jack imagined Ianto was presently blushing and hopefully willing his hard on down. Although it would have been better if Ianto had come knocking on his door. Jack would have taken care of the hard on.

Jack was thinking of his campaign, _yes campaign,_ to win back his Welshman. Already making mental notes to be more romantic, thoughtful of all the little things Ianto does for him, and when Ianto takes him back, to fuck the living shite out of the boy to show his appreciation, a _long weekend in that little B &B on the coast_. Jack grinned evilly, he hadn’t shown Ianto some of the finer pleasures he learned on the planet Xxitcoj. Yes, Ianto deserved to learn about the pleasures on Xxitcoj.

“Jack are you listening to me?!” Gwen shouted at him in frustration.

“what?” Jack asked confused. He was thinking of where he could lay his hands on a vibrating conz'pute from the 31st century.

“what are we going to tell Rhys? I mean should we tell him together, or do you want to, we also need to…”

“tell Rhys what?” Jack missed something in the conversation.

“About us? Breaking the engagement so we can get married.” Gwen looked at Jack confused, what did he think she was talking about.

Jack looked at Gwen blankly, then the words started flooding his mind, _Rhys, engagement, love, marriage, children, FIRE OR RETCON IANTO._

“Gwen, wait. Look.” Jack gently takes her arms. “ I admit we have a very _special_ connection. I wouldn’t trade you for anything.” Jack voice softened, it was true. “But you should stay with Rhys, he is a wonderful man and he loves you. You need him. I…I love Ianto and I _need_ Ianto.”

Gwen looked at Jack, tears started to well up in her eyes, “but what about us?”

Jack shook his head.

“But you came back for me?” Gwen tried to protest, to understand. “If I wasn’t engaged when you came back…”

Jack closed his eyes, to ward off thinking of the possibilities, when a pair of sea blue eyes sailed into his vision and his heart skipped a beat. Jack kissed Gwen on the forehead. “I came back for Ianto. Gwen I love you.” Gwen eye’s cleared in hope, “but not like I love Ianto. Please understand Gwen.”

They locked eyes for a few moments and Gwen saw it. Yes, Jack loved her, but not like he loved Ianto. They might have ill fated love, but Jack has a deep, soul searing love with Ianto, a love so fierce and strong that even the gods trembled in fear. And Jack was not about to give that up for anyone, not even Gwen.

Gwen pulled away and wiped her eyes; She smiled at Jack then turned and walked out of the room. Despite her natural instinct to fight, she knew, it was a fight she would never win. Jack loved Ianto and this time it was the immortal that would fight for Ianto’s love.

….End?....

 

 

 


End file.
